herofandomcom-20200223-history
Vito Scaletta
Vittorio "Vito" Antonio Scaletta is the main protagonist of 2010 game Mafia II and is a supporting character in Mafia III. Personality Vito is the strong, smart, silent type, the opposite of his best friend Joe, who is much more flamboyant and loud. This quality is admired by his many bosses. He has seemingly strong morals, and doesn't kill because he wants to, but because he knows he has to. Vito doesn't aspire to be the Don; he just wants a bit of money and a bit of respect so that he can help his family out. Vito seems to really care about those who have helped him out but when he is released from prison, he seems to get colder. Biography (Coming Soon!) Early life Vito was born in Messina, Sicily in 1925 into a very poor family, the Scaletta Family. He and his family moved to Empire Bay, USA a few years later. In Empire Bay, the family still couldn't escape poverty and Vito's father, Antonio Scaletta had to work in a horrible job for Derek Pappalardo, a caporegime of the Vinci Mob and ruthless owner of the port of the city. Antonio was reported dead when he drowned while working. In school, Vito met Joe Barbaro, a bully. Joe and Vito became best friends and were responsible for many petty crimes. In 1943, Joe and Vito robbed a jewelry store but Vito was caught and forced to join the army to fight Benito Mussolini. Operation Husky Vito, along with Private Williams and an unnamed corporal were the only survivors of the campaign to liberate Sicily during their final mission. Vito, the survivors and the Sicilian rebels killed the majority of the fascists but were eventually defeated, with only Vito surviving. He was saved by legendary mob boss Don Calò who ordered the fascists to surrender. Vito was later shot and discharged from the army, temporarily. Return to Empire Bay Vito returned to Empire and soon saw Joe coming to pick him up. After informing Joe that he would eventually go back, Joe managed to get some forged papers from Giuseppe Palminteri to permanently discharge Vito, proving that Joe was still his best friend. Vito soon finds out that his father owed 2,000 to a loan shark, and after his mother says that he should work for Pappalardo he realized that working in a job that pays almost nothing wouldn't get him anywhere. So Joe introduced him to the criminal life, again. Joe helped Vito get a new car, and then introduced him to Mike Bruski who had jobs for him. Vito stole a car from a gang named the Bombers and gave it to Mike, earning some profit though he had to shoot some of the criminals. He later started working in the port but gave up, and Derek found out that he was a friend of Joe Barbaro and gave him a better job, forcing the workers to pay their debts. Working for Clemente Joe then introduced Vito to Henry Tomasino, a soldato of the Clemente Mob who firstly gave him a job of stealing some gas stamp rations for Henry, which are very valuable. Vito talks to Maria Agnello and she gives him info about the office where the rations are being kept, Vito proceeds to steal the paperwork and it depends on the player if there is going to be shooting or if it is going to be "clean". Vito's next job was to steal a jewelry store with Joe (again ironically) but things didn't went well. Brian O'Neil arrived wanting to rob the same store, though Vito and Joe escaped with the jewels, and O'Neil was arrested. After that Vito was introduced to Luca Gurino, Clemente's capo who says that they can join the family after they pay the "initiation fee" and after they complete the job he gave them to kill Sidney "Fat Man" Pen, a crooked businessman. Vito, Henry and Joe went to an apartment next to the Fat Man's distillery with a MG-42 Machine Gun, waiting for the Fat Man so they can silence him. The Fat Man and his henchmen arrived, and Vito shot some of his henchmen with the machine gun, but the Fat Man and some of his bodyguards escaped into the distillery. Vito and his friends made their way to the Fat Man, though some of the booze there was set ablaze, blazing the building's first floors. The Fat Man begged for his life, and when Henry was going to smoke him, Fat Man shot Henry's leg. Before the Fat Man could do the same with the rest, Vito and Joe gunned him down. Vito then took Henry to El Greco and Henry gave him enough cash to pay his family's debt, which he proceeds to do so. Vito is surprised by detectives who arrest him for stealing the gas stamp rations. Jail Time In jail, Vito feuds with Brian O'Neil who is mad at him for interrupting his robbery and consequently sending him to jail. He is beaten by O'Neil but is saved by the guard. Joe then contacts him and says that he should find and befriend Leo Galante, who could help and protect him. Vito finds Leo and discovers that he is Frank Vinci's consigliere (councilor) and then joins Leo's prison fighting gang. He tells Leo about his activities with Henry Tomasino and Luca Gurino, and gets really pissed off when Leo says that Clemente and Luca were using him, as there was no "initiation fee" and that they were responsible for Vito's incarceration. After Leo's top fighter Pepé Costa is unfairly defeated by O'Neil, Leo sends Vito to take care of the irish. Vito fights O'Neil, almost defeating him but O'Neil gets a shiv and attempts to cut Vito, but Vito steals the shiv and instead slices O'Neil's neck, the Irish criminal desperately breaths for air, dying a few seconds later when Vito impales O'Neil's neck with the shiv. Vito learned a lot with Leo about the organized crime, and thus decided that he was better off without Clemente. Leo "adjusted" Vito's sentence and instead of staying 10 years in jail, he spent 5. Working for Falcone Vito returns to the city, and after he re-joins Joe he starts working for Carlo Falcone and his underboss Eddie Scarpa. They celebrate Vito's release at a high class brothel where they get fatally drunk and crazy. Eddie remembers he has to bury Frankie Potts, and the trio does so, though they are still drunk. Vito and Joe later gain hundreds of dollars selling cigarettes bought by Eddie, but their sale is ruined by greasers who torch the truck of cigarettes with molotov cocktails. Angered, Joe shoots the leader of the greasers and pursuits the rest, loosing them. The duo then join Derek' enforcer Steve and Joe's friend Martin Santorelli "Marty" in wiping out the rest of the greasers. They gun down a greaser bar and then kill the rest of them in a foundry. Vito's next job is to save Antonio Balsamo, Frankie the Mick and Harvey Epstein, two of Falcone's men who were captured by capo Luca Gurino. In Clemente's Slaughterhouse where the three gangsters are being kept, Vito breaks in though in the sewers he becomes all dirty of sewer water and piss. Vito then frees Balsamo and Epstein and finds out that Frankie was killed. Gurino locks himself in a room and calls reinforcements. Balsamo and Vito fend the reinforcements and then manage to break in Luca's room. Vito goes away, and Antonio and Harvey proceed to brutally kill Luca before throwing him in the meat grinder. Vito bought an expensive tailored suit because his cheap casual suit was ruined by sewer water. Later, Vito and Joe became officially members of the Falcone Crime Family after they passed the oath required to join a mafia. A cut-scene appears showing Vito and Joe doing several jobs for the mob, including murdering a man and beating someone. Clemente's Assassination Carlo Falcone then called Vito and Joe to Joe's place and said that Clemente cut his own throat by snatching his men, claiming that what Clemente did means war and that anything he does can be justified in the Commission. Carlo says that Clemente and his top guys orchestrated a meeting in the Empire Arms Hotel, and this is the perfect opportunity to get rid of him. Joe, Vito and Marty go to the Empire Arms Hotel and set up a bomb in Clemente's meeting room. The bomb unfortunately blows earlier, and Alberto Clemente was lucky enough to go to the toilet just as the bomb exploded. Clemente loses his temper and draws a magnum revolver and shoots at the hit men. Joe ans Vito make their way to the garage where Marty is waiting and Clemente is on his way to his car too. After they reach the garage, they find Marty's corpse, who was gunned down by Clemente. Vito and Joe then insanely chase Clemente through the city, destroying the car with the bodyguards and chasing Clemente's limo. Joe then draws his Tommy Gun and guns the limo down, killing the driver and causing it to fatally crash. A wounded Clemente tries to escape, but Joe empties his Tommy Gun on Clemente, saying "This is for Marty". Helping Henry (Coming Soon!) Falcone's Assassination (Coming Soon!) Working for Marcano (Coming Soon!) Working for Lincoln Clay (Coming Soon!) Murders Committed Mafia II *Fascist Officer - Shot. *Fascist Soldiers - Shot. *The Bombers Members - Shot. *O'Neil Goons - Shot. *Empire Bay Cops - Shot, physically killed or blown up. *The Fat Man's Henchmen - Shot. *Sidney "Fat Man" Pen - Gunned down by Vito & Joe. *Brian O'Neil - Throat Sliced with Shiv. *Sammy - Shot several times. *Clemente Mobsters. - Shot. *Irish Gangsters - Shot. *Irish Bartender - Shot. *Mickey Desmond - Either Shot or killed in Car Crash. *The Fake Cops - Shot. *Chinese Mobsters - Shot, silently killed. *Chinese Bartender - Shot. *Chinese Kitchen Workers - Shot. *Derek's Goons - Shot. *Stephen "Steve" Coyne - Shot. *Derek Pappalardo - Shot. *Vinci Mobsters - Shot, silently killed. *Falcone Mobsters. - Shot. *Carlo Falcone - Shot several times. Mafia III *Michael Grecco - Tortured and killed with meat grinder. Trivia *He is about 6’0 and 180 lbs. Gallery Vito_as_a_child.png|Young Vito Scaletta in Mafia II Vito_Scaletta_III.jpg|43 year old Vito Scaletta in Mafia III Vito_Scaletta_(Mafia_III).png Lincoln-Mafia-3-Poster.jpg Vito and Lincoln Clay first scene.png|Vito meeting Lincoln Clay. Vito rescued by Lincoln.png|Vito being rescued by Lincoln. Lincoln-and-Vito.jpg Vito-Clay-Cassandra.jpg|Vito with Lincoln and Cassandra. The-Crew.png|Vito with Lincoln, Cassandra, and Burke. Mafia-3-Sitdown.png|Vito at one of the sitdowns. pl:Vito Scaletta Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Protectors Category:Loyal Category:Charismatic Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Orphans Category:Wealthy Category:Poor Category:Male Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Military Category:Elderly Category:Fighter Category:Deal Makers Category:One-Man Army Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Articles under construction Category:Anti Hero Category:Right-Hand Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Arrogant Category:Outright Category:Tragic Category:Supporters Category:Damsels